The Demon King
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS Note: This quest was tested by the staff of the server in the winter of 2012, with 2 lvls 400 one elder druid and the other elite knight, they was able to trap the Orshabaal, kill him and complete the quest. Must be mention that in February 2012 Zoso (Elder Druid) was the first and only player who could get prizes, avoiding the Orshabaal and escaping from him. ''-The Quest was completed by several different teams in the winter of 2013'' ''-The Quest was modified on 17-02-2016 changing the old Orshabaal to the Demon King: Angaroth'' To begin this quest we must go to the black city of Ankrastal, the following maps show the way: We have to enter trough the Dargar mines, here: We arrived at the withe marked circle of the image above, go down here and go to the circle marked in blue: When we reach the marked blue circles we must keep going and continue here, (we'll find a door of lv 30): Here we'll find all the kinds of dwarfs (soldiers, guards, normal). We keep going to the marked blue circle to another small cave, which is this: Upon reaching the blue circle continue and climb up here: We'll go to the blue circles, then down, we get here: It is in this room that we started having a little evidence of demon reign, here we'll find to Dlahurogh, the Guardian, a Demon who has been ordered not to attack any creature. It is not known what hidden secrets are in this particular NPC. But it is known to be servant of Orshabaal and has been ordered to stand guard on the path and try to convince humans or dwarfs to continue toward the city to arrive there and find a horribly death. What secrets hide Dlahurogh of the demons or the world in general? Not a bad idea to talk with him and investigate their words. It could have interesting results ... In this cave we will find an underground river that we have to cross, will find another NPC, this time a Fire Devil called Hastur, this is another servant of the demons, like Dlahurogh. Hastur will cross us to the other side for 100 gold coins. Only we have to say: hi/ cross/ yes Upon reaching the other side we have to follow to the blue circle marked and descend here: We just have to follow the blue line to the two circles, we find fire devils, beholders, dragons, a pair of rotworms, bats. Finally we'll reach Ankrastal: When we go down we have to go north to reach the blue circle marked, then will arrive to the Orshabaal Palace, follow the blue line, then we have to enter on the palace: On the first floor we find Demons, Dragon Lord, some Vampires, Demon Skeletons. We must cross the door lv 80 and follow the blue line to where it says Tp1, which is a teleport that send us to the white circle that is shown on left side, we continue advancing along the marked blue line to go up some stairs and here: We advance following the blue line to the marked circles. Note that there is an emergency tp for any eventuality marked in black, when we reach the blue circles we must climb the stairs and get here: 3rd floor: The Big Gallery. On this floor we'll enter in a room called The big gallery, to enter there we must pass through level 80 doors (beware, the room is full of demons and behemoths and the respawn is fast, it is recommended that the blockers lure the monsters to the doors and there the shooters may attack the monsters from behind. Once inside we opened four chests, which will draw 4 items (on the image are marked the locations of chests with blue circles), these are additional rewards of the quest, even so open these chests are a requirement in order to cross a doors quest that allow us to continue, so we'll have to open the 4 chest mandatory. Items that we win are: '-10 Black Pearls' '-Giant Sword' '-10 White Pearls' '-Soul Orb' Once opened the chests, follow the blue line marked on the image to No. 5, here's a teleport that will take us to the next floor, here: First part of the 4th floor, Walking in the air. This part of the quest is very dangerous, consist to cross a room with invisible floor, if you make any wrong step will fall into a completely full room of demons and will die almost immediately. Follow the path marked with crystal coins of the next picture. (It is recommended to put some item before advancing to check that there is solid ground and keep moving forward) (Note: When you reach the other side just have to open the door of the left, because if you pass for the door of the right will fall to the demons.) As additional information it is shown the path in the game map, here: (Although not recommended guided by the game map, it is easy to make mistakes.) We continue along the blue line marked, care, immediately after the invisible floor room we find warlocks and banshees, when we continue advancing we will find orcs and demons, dark monks, a cyclop and a dragon. Once we get to the blue circles we up to the 5th and last floor (we'll find demons before they reach the teleport): Follow the blue arrow to number 1 marked on the map. Once we go through the teleport marked with number 1 will enter the room Angaroth's room (when you enter you can not back out), after killing Angaroth and get our reward in the northern part of the room, we must move towards in No. 3 marked on the map, here we'll find a chest that we open for get the ability to open the door of mission that is marked at number 4 and that separates us from exit teleporter, besides being able to open this door forever (If you want make the quest again), we obtain a Flawles Ice Crystal, as an added bonus that can be used as decoration. -'Now it will be explained in a new paragraph as trap the Angaroth to kill him safely. Please note, this is only a recommendation from the staff, players can use the strategy that they want or fit.' Here we go: Once you enter the room, Angaroth still not see you, because is on the north on his throne, here the time is precious and we must use it well, look at the image below, there is a red X enclosed in a blue circle, is here we must make Angaroth enter, how do we do it? Before anyone enters the room should only go the trapping team can be a major blocker (which will be who is faced with the beast directly), a secondary blocker (which protect the healers if the monster is lured) and 2 to 3 high level druids as healers. This is the movement: 1. The knights enter first, forward must go the main blocker and next the second blocker, then follow the healers that wait from a secure distance expecting to appear Angaroth, and as far as possible from the main blocker, but keeping it in sight if is necessary a quick healing by a fast attack. (The second blocker should be between the principal and healers) 2. When you reach Angaroth the main blocker should take it to the entrance of the trap (marked with 2 large celestial circles). Angaroth has the quality to move much too quickly when is attacking, because it can move and enter involuntarily into the trap. Is this what we must seize! so it must be placed directly on the trap to enter, and thus the Bloker must go also with him trapping it, this is good too beacuse block the attack of the demon summons (as only one demon will hit the main blocker and Angaroth). Once this strategy result must be called to the team, shooters sorcerers, paladins, druids and other knights, to attack the beast altogether. VIDEOS OF THE QUEST: YOU CAN SEE VIDEOS OF THIS QUEST ON THE VIDEOS SECTION Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS